1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having a program stored therein, an apparatus, a system, and a method, for performing game processing. Specifically, the present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having a game program stored therein, an apparatus and a system using the storage medium, and a method, for, in game processing, combining perception information obtained from a real space and information generated in a virtual space.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, researches have been progressing concerning Augmented Reality (AR) technique in which a virtual object is displayed as if being present in the real world, by being synthesized with a taken image of the real world and displayed.
A game apparatus using this AR technique is also known. For example, such a game apparatus detects, as a visual marker, a game card included in an image taken by a camera, and calculates a positional relation between the camera and the game card on the basis of the detection result (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-072667 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1)). Then, the game apparatus generates, on the basis of the calculation result, an image in which an image of a virtual object is superimposed on a taken image, to generate a superimposed image in which the virtual object is located on the game card in the taken image, and displays the superimposed image.
As exemplified in Patent Document 1, an object appearing in the game is merely displayed so as to be superimposed on the game card, which is the marker, or in a limited region along the surface of the game card (e.g., the character moves so as to follow movement of the game card). Thus, for the conventional game apparatus using the AR technique, there is still room for improvements in providing extension of representation as the game to enhance fun.